one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool Vs. Ragna the Bloodedge
Deadpool Vs. Ragna the Bloodedge is Episode 38 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It features the Marvel Comics anti-hero Deadpool and Blazblue protagonist Ragna the Bloodedge. It is the first of Desert Croc's battles to take place after an official One Minute Melee. Description You've seen Ragna take on Dante! Now you will see him take on his Marvel Comics rival! It's none other than the katana weilding, gun slinging badass, Deadpool! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Character Select (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 3: Character Select Theme) Fight Kagutsuchi Port Ragna was walking along while relaxing a bit. "Man that guy was tough. And he was supposed to be half demon? I've seen crazy shit but I never thought demons could exist." He then heard something jump at him and leapt back just in time to avoid a slash from a katana blade. "As careful as ever I see!" Ragna looked up to see Deadpool hold one of his katanas in front of him. "This time Dante, I've got the... wait a minute!" Deadpool squinted his eyes. "You're not Dante!" "I sure as hell am not who you are looking for! My name is Ragna!" Deapool seemed to be disappointed. "Have you seen a guy who wears the same colors as you, wields a giant ass sword and carries two pistols around?" "Yeah, in fact, I beat him up earlier!" Deadpool suddenly looked shocked. "You beat Dante?! No fair! He was mine to kill!" "Hey, calm down!" Deadpool calmed down and then looked at Ragna. "So you beat Dante eh? Well then, let's just see how well you can replace him as my rival!" Deadpool drew his katanas. "Hey! There must be an easier way around this!" "What's the matter? Chicken are ya? Bwak bwak bwak bwak bwak!" Ragna was provoked by this. "You annoying scum! Fine, I'll give you my worst!" LET'S PAINT THE WALLS WITH RED! FIGHT! Results Deadpool and Ragna clashed swords four times. Deadpool, however, decided to play it dirty. He performed a sweep kick and knocked Ragna off his feet. He was then able to land a few slashes, causing Ragna to stumble back. As he did, however, Deadpool kicked him to the ground. "Hey come on! Don't hold ba...oof!" Ragna performed an uppercut on Deadpool, sending him skyward. Ragna jumped up after Deadpool and pulled off a straight punch. Deadpool bounced against a wall and as he did, Ragna closed in and hit him with an ax kick. He then picked up Deadpool and kicked him away. "Don't make me force your words down your throat!" Deadpool hopped off the ground. "You want me to eat my words? How about you eat lead instead!" He whipped out his twin pistols and begun firing at Ragna, who blocked all the shots with his Blood-Scythe. After Deadpool ceased the firearm assault, he rushed towards him, but Deadpool had other plans. As soon as Ragna got close, he felt something clutch his foot and felt great pain there "YOW!" He looked down to see his foot stuck in a bear trap. "How did that get there?" "Your enemy! In other words, me!" Ragna turned his head to see Deadpool pointing a shotgun at him. Before he could do anything, Deadpool fired the gun and Ragna was sent flying back. Deadpool zoomed back and forth, slashing Ragna with his katanas before firing his pistols from above and sending him into the ground. "That's it! No more games!" Ragna got up and used Dead Spike. As soon as Deadpool reached the ground, a head of the Black Beast appeared from the ground and struck him. Ragna dead slashed at Deadpool several times but Deadpool managed to escape the combo by ducking. He took out a flashbang grenade and threw it, producing a burst of light that blinded Ranga. As Ragna regained his eyesight, he was hit by a hammer and fell to the ground while skidding back. Deadpool walked up to Ragna and pulled out his shotguns. "This is gonna be messy!" "Do you think I'm going down that easy!?" Ragna rolled out of the way of Deadpool's shots and grabbed him with the arm of the Black Beast. An explosion then occurred and Deadpool's critically injured body fell to the ground. "What a pain in the ass." Ragna puffed. "It really is!" Suddenly Ragna felt exactly what he just stated. He cried out in pain and realised that Deadpool had stuck a katana in his behind. "Huh? I killed you!" "The worst is yet to come!" Deadpool teleported in front of Ragna. Ragna turned around as fast as he could to see what Deadpool was about to do, but it was too late. "YAAARGH!" Ragna grasped his crotch and looked up at Deadpool. "You! I'll kill you!" "Not unless I kill you first!" Deadpool jumped up and grabbed the timer which only had one second left on it. As soon as it reached zero, he slammed it on Ragna's head, completely destroying it. Ragna was knocked out and collapsed to the ground. K.O.! Deadpool performed a little victory dance as he walked away. "Man, I hope some hot babes were watching me! That was me at my best!" "Excuse me funny guy, can I ask you something?" "Huh? Who said that?" Deadpool looked around until he saw a hooded girl with cat ears and a tail. "You talking to me cat lady? *By the way, she's not exactly who I was expecting*" "Yes! Have you seen good guy around by any chance?" "Hmm, good guy. Well lets see, there's Cable, Spider-man, Wolverine and any of the X-men. I dunno! There are heaps of good guys!" "Well, he has white hair and wears a red coat." "Oooh. Well, I can tell you one thing for sure, he's not over at that port! Been all over the place and not a single person is like what you described!" "OK! Thanks funny guy!" "My name is Deadpool! Dead-Pool! It's not a hard name to understand! Just put those two words together!" Some time later Lost Town The girl was searching the town when she found what she was looking for. "It's him! Good guy! But, why does he have dog ears?" Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music